narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leaf Great Whirlwind
english dubbed Something I've noticed while browsing this wiki- the English dubbed name for this is "Severe Leaf Hurricane", same as for Leaf Strong Whirlwind. However, "Severe Leaf Hurricane" redirects you solely to Leaf Strong Whirlwind, and further this justu isn't even given an English TV name despite the fact that Lee's "Severe Leaf Hurricane" is almost exclusively Leaf Great Whirlwind, so this is a little jarring to me. For a concrete example, compare the dubbed versus subbed versions of Lee's fight with Gitai in the first Shippuden movie. Subbed- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2QVSIv1QG4 In this version, at roughly 8:00, Lee is clearly shouting "Konoha Daisenpu", and it's subbed as "Great Leaf Whirlwind"- both of which are clearly the jutsu in this article. Now check the dubbed version of that same moment- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F44PuXbZeLc&feature=related At 1:53 or so, the shout of "Konoha Daisenpu" has been dubbed as "Severe Leaf Hurricane"- same as in just about every instance Lee uses Konoha Daisenpu/Leaf Great Whirlwind in the anime. I have very little experience with fudging around with redirect links or infoboxes, but this does seem to me like a pair of edits that should be made. Forgive me if this issue has been brought up before and the wiki decided to do it this way; this is my first edit on this wiki as far as I can recall, so I'd have no way of knowing. Which is, again, another reason why I'd prefer to discuss this before fudging around with anything- make sure that this is a needed/wanted edit before I start mucking around and fumbling it myself. Dewback rancher (talk) 18:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the target of "Severe Leaf Hurricane" to Leaf Great Whirlwind. Is there a chance Leaf Strong Whirlwind is also translated as "Severe Leaf Hurricane" in the dub? ''~SnapperT '' 19:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd have to check the subbed episodes to be sure about any further usages, but, I'm absolutely certain it's thus dubbed at least once to my knowledge- when Guy uses it against the Kisame impostor, (see the main image for Leaf Strong Whirlwind). Which is why I suggested a disambiguation rather than a straight redirect- Severe Leaf Hurricane is used as the English name for both of them. A bit lazy of the dubbers, of course, but, well, there it is. Dewback rancher (talk) 00:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::File:Strong Whirlwind.jpg is from a much earlier scene than the Kisame impostor; it's technically not even the same anime. Since I don't watch the anime this may be irrelevant, as maybe Guy does use Leaf Strong Whirlwind v fake Kisame. ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, you're right- just rechecked, and I got the fights between Guy and Kisame mixed up (I HAVE been watching it marathon-style from the first episode). Here's the dub of that fight- it's exactly as Leaf Strong Whirlwind is described in the article (same as the pic, even), and Guy shouts "Severe Leaf Hurricane" when he uses it at about 11:30ish http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEV5aWSADBw So, again, it's demonstrably used as the dubbed English name for BOTH taijutsu moves. Dewback rancher (talk) 02:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done. ''~SnapperT '' 03:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC)